


Gay Smut. For Science.

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: Abuse of l'Cie Powers, Closet Sex, F/F, I suppose, Masturbation, Office Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Shameless Smut, Smut, Strap-Ons, a lot of this isn't realistic at all lmfao
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-09
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-05-19 07:35:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5959020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Idk just go with it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Psianabel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psianabel/gifts).



> Um yeah this is trash and I'm not really sure what happened here. May or may not be your thing. In my defense I was still writing this at like midnight. Also I haven't written much smut recently. [insert other excuses here] *dives headfirst into hell*

“Oh.” Ines flushed when she turned and saw Qun’mi, immediately noticing her lack of clothing and the item securely strapped to her hips. “I guess I should take these off then.” She looked down at her violet underwear and then at the nightshirt in her hand, ready to toss it aside unless Qun’mi requested otherwise. “Hmm, not yet,” Qun’mi said as she began to saunter toward Ines, her smirk getting wider as her girlfriend’s face got redder. “You look good in lace.” “Th-Thanks,” Ines said quietly, unconsciously tightening her grip on the garment in her hand. “Relax,” Qun’mi said before her lips brushed against Ines’ shoulder, causing a slight jolt.

Ines exhaled in an attempt to remain composed as soft kisses trailed along her exposed skin toward her neck, each one having a slightly longer duration than the last. Qun’mi looked up for a moment, flashing a grin at Ines’ intense gaze and audible breathing. “I guess asking you to relax is a bit much.” She kissed Ines’ neck, her mouth firmly placed on an area that she knew was particularly sensitive, and the resulting whimper only encouraged her further. She felt the vibration in Ines’ throat and the spike in her pulse, urging her to go on. Her mouth lingered, sucking on the tender skin until Ines made an attempt to hug her.

Qun’mi stepped back, out of Ines’ embrace. “Not yet, babe. Don’t touch me. Just let me…” She moved closer again, planting a kiss on Ines’ collarbone followed by many others, steadily moving down her chest. “Mmm.” She nuzzled Ines’ cleavage, inhaling her oh so familiar natural scent. “Crystals.” Her hands found Ines’ waist and slowly moved up until they reached her breasts, thumbs gently rubbing over erect nipples. Ines made a small high-pitched noise and her thighs each gave a faint twitch. She could feel herself getting more worked up – not that the mere sight of Qun’mi wearing her latest invention hadn’t already gotten her worked up – but she was determined to wait. She wanted Qun’mi to enjoy this as much as she did, if not more.

Qun’mi circled one nipple with her tongue, then sucked on it briefly, giving a gentle nibble before moving on to the other. Ines silently cursed her body’s impatience, making a conscious effort to keep her hips from jerking as Qun’mi’s lips made their way even further downward, leaving a trail of hypersensitive skin that longed to be kissed again. Even more so, however, the throbbing between Ines’ legs yearned to be satiated. The sight of Qun’mi on her knees with her smiling mouth so close to her dampened panties was too much to bear, but somehow she managed to endure it. For all she knew, the nightshirt that she was so tightly clutching might have been the only thing keeping her from grabbing Qun’mi’s head and pulling it toward her.

“I really don’t deserve you,” Qun’mi said, tugging the last remaining garment on Ines’ body downward. “I’m so fucking grateful.” She moved in closer and gave a quick lick to Ines’ swollen clit, the simple action causing the younger woman to give a needy sigh as her knees buckled. Qun’mi caught Ines mid-fall and began to carry her, and before Ines could even think about recovering from her embarrassment, she found herself in bed with Qun’mi’s tongue in her mouth. It was as if a switch had been flipped. Qun’mi’s slow pace had transformed into a rush of passion. She yanked at the violet obstacle blocking her from her desire to have Ines fully wrapped around her, nearly tearing the item before Ines could kick it off.

“I’m already lubed up,” Qun’mi said, her voice having lost all the calm it possessed not long before. “Just-” She felt her own cheeks heat up at the sight of Ines below her, fully exposed with legs spread wide, wordlessly begging for her. “Fuck.” Qun’mi pressed her body against Ines’, heavily breathing against her neck as she felt her rubbing against the dildo. She could feel it – all of it. For most people, magitek was simply a tool, but for her, it was an extension of herself. This invention – the act she was committing with the person she loved the most and how good it felt – was proof of that.

“Okay,” Qun’mi huffed, sitting up. “Let me know if anything-” She groaned as Ines took things into her own hands in a literal manner, repositioning her legs and guiding the dildo where she needed it. “Damn,” Qun’mi said with a small laugh. “I gotcha.” She began to move her hips, giggling at Ines’ moans as she went deeper with each thrust. “You okay?” “…Touch you?” was Ines’ response. With her mind a little hazy, it took a moment for Qun’mi to decipher what that meant. She thought back to when she’d asked Ines not to touch her and then laughed, only for the sound to melt into a whimper when Ines bucked her hips.

Ines decided that the laugh was close enough to a yes and released the nightshirt that had been in her hand for seemingly an eternity, opting to first wrap her arms around Qun’mi, then her legs. This was it. This was what Qun’mi had wanted. And it was also the perfect opportunity to see how much she could give to the woman she loved. Her eyes glowed faintly, and Ines didn’t have time to even raise a questioning brow before a vibration sent waves of pleasure throughout her entire body and she cried out. Amazingly, though, she still managed to stay in rhythm with Qun’mi, breathless and only able to manage one word.

Qun’mi gazed upon the spectacle she’d created. Teary-eyed, red-faced, sweating, blissful Ines, screaming her name and – quite frankly making it very difficult _not_ to get off at that very moment. But if she’d learned anything over the years and especially during her time as a l’Cie, it was restraint. She clenched her teeth, though a noise slipped out every here and there, and continued the steady thrust of her hips and constant vibration. Soon. It would happen soon. She just needed to keep this up a little longer, for Ines.

“That’s it,” Qun’mi sighed as Ines clawed into her back, sending a shiver down her spine. “Is it-” Her own involuntary sounds were interrupting her speech, but it didn’t really matter. Ines liked that too. Seeing the other happy, feeling good, mind away from this war, was a mutual desire. Qun’mi chuckled as Ines quaked from her orgasm, happy that…well, she was happy for it all: Ines, Ines’ smile, Ines’ voice, being able to give Ines all this pleasure, being able to see it and feel it. “I love you, you know that?” Qun’mi asked, shaking a little along with Ines as her walls continued to squeeze what was definitely a better invention than anything of military use. The intensity of the vibrations decreased gradually as Ines’ voice began to quiet, Qun’mi smiling all the while. Upon her return from cloud nine, Ines locked eyes with her beloved. She panted for a good minute before speaking. “…Nifty device you got there.”

Qun’mi burst into laughter and shook her head. “You’re a damn mood killer.” She withdrew carefully, though the dildo slid out with ease. “Hmm, you got any energy left? Well, your tongue?” She cleared her throat. “Dummy,” Ines replied. “I always do. Come on.” “Heh.” Qun’mi removed her harness, setting her invention aside for the time being. Nothing was better than Ines using her tongue to spell “I love you” against her most sensitive skin. Well, except for maybe a few things, like hearing her say it.

It was quick, really. Ines’ tongue traced along Qun’mi’s folds, then danced around her already pulsing clit, and then she sucked on it with that determined look she always had when she did this – and that was it. Qun’mi bit her lip and grinded against Ines’ tongue, forcing her eyes to stay open because she didn’t want to miss a moment of eye contact. Truthfully she loved it when she could ride Ines’ face and see her enjoying it as much as she was. She loved being loved by Ines. And though Ines hadn’t said much all night, an unspoken message had gotten through. It the same message that she sent each and every day: the message of love.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ines’ heart leapt as her stomach sank. A rush of euphoria collided with a storm of anxiety. “Well?” Qun’mi gave a slight smirk. “You wanted me to acknowledge you as an adult. So go ahead. You have my permission.” Ines could hardly believe her ears. This entire situation was something she’d only fantasized about. Being invited into a closet during lunchbreak for a follow-up “discussion” regarding the previous day’s confession and suddenly being granted access to what she’d been longing for felt like a dream, but her heart was pounding way too hard for her to be asleep.

“Touch me like an adult.” Just the words made Ines’ knees weak. “This is what you wanted, isn’t it?” A light shudder ran up Ines’ spine. She slowly raised a cautious hand, hardly bringing it within Qun’mi’s personal space before freezing. Qun’mi glanced at the trembling hand, then moved her piercing gaze to Ines’ face. “You may have the body of an adult woman, but with me you’re still so shy. So afraid. Where’d all that confidence go, hm?” Self-hatred welled within Ines. It was true. When she was with Qun’mi, she was nothing but vulnerable. “You’re just a little girl. What a shame.”

Qun’mi turned toward the door and took one step before Ines snatched her wrist. “No! I…” Heavy breaths took the place of the words that Ines failed to find. After a few moments, Qun’mi took another step, and then Ines yanked her arm and pushed her against the wall of the closet. Without relenting, Ines clumsily kissed Qun’mi’s lips and clutched her shoulders to keep her pressed to the wall. She broke the kiss for air, briefly looking into the eyes that glimmered in the dark before placing her lips on Qun’mi’s neck. Her hands shakily clutched Qun’mi’s uniform in different places, fumbling with the buckles until Qun’mi suddenly grabbed her by the waist and flipped their positions. “Lunch is only twenty minutes. Wouldn’t want to waste it.”

Qun’mi tilted her head upward and nibbled on Ines’ lower lip, grinning at the surprised noise that resulted. Ines jumped at the sudden sensation of Qun’mi’s fingers beneath her skirt, rubbing against her with a perfectly calculated tempo. “No panties?” Qun’mi chuckled in a quiet, deep tone. “I take back what I said, you’re bolder than I thought.” She took her other hand from Ines’ waist and slipped it beneath her shirt, moving it incessantly in order to feel every inch of smooth skin within reach. Ines gave a slight jolt and whimpered. “Already?” Qun’mi asked. “Heh. Not really a surprise, considering…” She could feel some of Ines’ arousal on the tips of her fingers and could tell that there was plenty more where that came from. “So are you just sensitive or –” “I’ll do better next time,” Ines breathed. “If you’ll allow it…”

Qun’mi paused. “You’re really cute, you know that?” She eased one finger inside as she squeezed one of Ines’ breasts with the opposite hand. “It’s a shame I can’t get my fingers beneath this thing. Ever consider upping your bra size?” It was more of a rhetorical question, given Ines’ inability to do anything but moan softly as Qun’mi’s finger gently moved inside of her. A second soon joined it, causing Ines to squirm and increase her volume. “Lady Qun’mi,” she managed in one rushed breath. Qun’mi removed her hand from under Ines’ shirt and covered her mouth, muffling the loudening sounds of pleasure. “You always were formal with me. Even at a time like this…It’s annoyingly endearing.”

Ines’ grip on Qun’mi’s shoulders tightened and her body shook. Qun’mi watched in silence, pressing her hand harder against Ines’ mouth and continuing to pleasure her with the other. As soon as the trembling settled, Qun’mi withdrew with ease and speed. “…So right now I guess you’re probably still wondering whether I recognize you as an adult or whatever, right?” Ines looked at Qun’mi with hopeful eyes as she leaned with her back against the wall and caught her breath. “Well…Report to me when your work hours are up. Make sure to hurry up and eat too, Belfarre.” She walked to the door, peering through the small window to see if anyone was in the corridor. No one was in sight, so she turned the knob. “Yes, Captain,” Ines exhaled, and Qun’mi left the closet with a faint smirk on her face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The point is, Ines is really frickin' gay. (Not very smutty tbh.)

Ines lay in bed, staring emptily at the toy she held up in one hand. The lubricant it was coated in glistened in the light from the ceiling. The illumination in the apartment was comfortable; if the lights were on during the day, they were about as bright as typical sunlight, and at night they dimmed to something almost like candlelight. Originally the lighting had been hideous with near-constant flickering, but Ines and Qun’mi quickly changed that. “Qun’mi…” What would she think?

Ines frowned, tapping one finger against the instrument Qun’mi had used to bring her pleasure a multitude of times. That was over now. Qun’mi was gone. So was the entire Lorican Alliance, but Ines found herself not caring much about that. Three days ago, she said goodbye to the love of her life, and now the only way to keep herself somewhat sane was to resort to this depraved action every time she came home from work. Truthfully, it hardly felt like home without her.

With a sigh, Ines closed her eyes and lowered the toy to her hip. She used her free hand to caress her own skin, imagining Qun’mi’s touch instead. She squeezed her breast with the force Qun’mi usually used, and brushed a finger over her hardening nipple as she pictured the smirk Qun’mi always flashed when her face first started to redden. It wasn’t like Qun’mi’s tongue – no, nothing could ever come close and Ines knew that – but she rubbed the dildo against herself, slowly, softly, trying to make something of this. What that something was she didn’t know, and she couldn’t hope to figure it out. The only thing she wasn’t confused about at this point was drafting and building and tweaking – but Qator had been ordering her to go home when her shift was up instead of giving her the choice to work late. More time to rest, he probably thought. But it was really only more time for Ines to rot in her own personal hell.

Ines dragged her hand from her breast to her hip, remembering the soft kisses Qun’mi would place on her sensitive skin. Crystals, she missed the feeling of those lips, the giggles and the short, anxiety-diminishing dialogues. “Please…” Ines’ throat tightened as a couple of tears escaped her eyes and fell onto the bedsheets. Her hand slipped between her thighs, fingers gathering moisture as she continued to think of Qun’mi. Gently, she parted her legs more as her fingers attempted to mimic Qun’mi’s tongue tracing along her folds. “Qun’m-mi…”

Ines’ breath hitched as she prodded against herself with the toy. Her fingers closed in on her clit, rubbing in circles as the tip of the dildo entered her. “Qun’mi,” she whined. She pushed farther and let out a groan, a few more tears falling. Doing it herself was so lonely, but it made her feel as close to Qun’mi as she would ever get again. “Mistress Qun’mi, please…” Ines slowly slid the toy in and out with a shaky hand, eventually achieving a steady rhythm as tears flowed freely. She sniffled and moaned with broken whispers in between, her mind getting cloudy from shortness of breath and mixed feelings of pleasure, shame, and grief. What would Qun’mi say if she saw her like this?

Behind her shut eyelids, Ines could only see Qun’mi, degrading her with every insult she felt she deserved. “I’m sorry, I’m sorry-” She shivered and bucked her hips. “Mistress Qun’mi, I-” Another moan passed through her lips, and then she froze when she felt a hand on her stomach. It was familiar, something she’d longed for, something that she was now afraid of. Or rather, afraid of losing again. She didn’t dare open her eyes as the hand glided along her exposed skin up to her cheek. “Ines, look at me.” Qun’mi’s voice was gentle, softer than Ines had ever heard it, but it still terrified her. This was the part of her she didn’t want anyone to see, let alone the person whose opinion mattered most.

Qun’mi swept a stray lock of hair from Ines’ faced and kissed her. She crawled onto the bed and took Ines’ hands. “You didn’t do anything wrong,” she whispered against her lips. “…Ines? Come on. Open your eyes. Please?” Ines granted the request and slowly let her eyes open, the tears she had yet managed to hold back finally pouring out. She didn’t say anything, simply staring at Qun’mi’s face. Where had she been? Had she been crawling to Milites, half-dead? Did anyone else even know she was back? Ines had so many questions and so many feelings, too many to keep a cap on and she tilted her chin upward to kiss Qun’mi again.

Qun’mi untwined their fingers and reached for the dildo still halfway inside Ines. “Here. Let me finish this up.” She gave a sad smile, quickly matching the pace Ines had been at earlier while placing kisses on her forehead and cheeks. “I missed you,” Ines whispered. Qun’mi only repeated the words back to her before kissing her lips again, then again and again, swallowing her moans as they increased in volume.

Ines placed her hands on Qun’mi’s back, hugging her tightly as she began to tremble. Her walls clenched the toy, and she placed her mouth on Qun’mi’s neck in order to muffle her scream. “I’m not going anywhere,” Qun’mi said as Ines writhed under her. “I’m not leaving you. I’m never putting you through that again, okay?” Ines wanted to cry tears of joy at that reassurance, but remnants of her rational mind still remained even in this situation. Qun’mi was a l’Cie, and the truth was that the Crystal could take her away forever at any moment. But for now, she ignored that thought. If only just for this moment, she chose to believe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Qun'mi and Ines are professionals (at having sex in Qun'mi's office).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finished this at like 1 in the morning lmao.

Ines furrowed her brow at the stubborn door. She'd never had trouble exiting Qun'mi's office before. It had always been a swift process; it was an extremely swift process now that the tension whenever they were alone grew to be nearly unbearable in a matter of seconds. It wasn't that they had a problem with each other. It was quite the opposite, actually. Ever since they'd acted on their feelings one night in Ines' apartment, they'd grown even closer but also hungrier, craving each other during each hour on and off the clock. It appeared that Qun'mi had finally reached her breaking point. That, or she had stopped caring about regulations and professionalism. There was hardly a difference in her mind. Whatever it was, she expressed it in two words: "Fuck it."   
  
"Captain, the manual lock on your door seems to be malfunctioning." Ines reached for a small screwdriver in the pocket of her lab coat. "Should I report it? I'm confident that I can repair..." Her words and her train of thought both stopped when a pair of hands rested on her shoulders. "It's not a malfunction, is it?" "Nope." Qun'mi smiled behind Ines, the faint glow in her eyes fading. Her hands began a simple massage, slowly working to relax the stiff muscles. "There's a lot of tension," she observed. "Tell me about it," Ines sighed.   
  
"Oh, you want me to talk dirty to you this time?" Qun'mi teased. "I-I really don't want you to get in trouble," Ines stammered. "Heh." The quiet amused noise made the hairs on the back of Ines' neck stand up. "You've been working tirelessly for weeks," Qun'mi said. "We're way ahead of schedule." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "In fact, you've been such a good girl that I cleared your schedule." "You what?" Ines asked, surprised. "As of two minutes ago, you're off the clock," Qun'mi continued. "Now how about some overtime with your boss?"   
  
Ines pinched some skin on her forearm to ensure that she wasn't dreaming. This wouldn't be the first time such fantasies had crept into her sleeping mind. But no, this definitely wasn't a dream. The distinct sensation of Qun'mi's hands sliding down, caressing her through her work garments gave Ines a rush that her imagination just couldn't match. "Let's get this off of you." Qun'mi chuckled and tugged at Ines' lab coat. "You look uncomfortable in that.  Or it could just be, well..." She pressed Ines against the door and inhaled. "Hmph."   
  
Ines closed her eyes. "Is something wrong, Captain?" "No," Qun'mi murmured. "I just missed your scent. I want to drown in it." "Then what are you waiting for?" Ines tapped her foot once, then added a word for formality. "...C-Captain." "You really want me to hurry, don't you?" Qun'mi finished removing Ines' lab coat and slung it over her shoulder. "Alright, don't worry. I'll take care of you." She gripped Ines' arm and turned her around, immediately locking eyes when they faced each other. "I'll take extra good care of you."

“You just know all the right buttons to push. Don’t you, Captain?” Ines gave a weak smile. Without replying, Qun’mi raised both of her hands to cup Ines’ face. She leaned forward with her head tilted slightly upward, pressing her knee between Ines’ legs and letting their lips brush slightly for only a moment. Ines bit her lip as Qun’mi’s mouth moved out of kissing range and instead settled on her neck. “My coat won’t cover that if you-” “I know,” Qun’mi interjected before immediately returning to sucking on the tender skin. Ines shivered at the sensation of fingertips tracing down her spine through her shirt, and she in turn rested her hands on the armor covering Qun’mi’s back. “You know, it’s not fair,” Ines said. “I really want to touch you.” Qun’mi softly bit Ines’ neck, then receded. She took a step back and gave a slight smirk, seemingly satisfied with the red mark she’d left.

“Alright.” Qun’mi took Ines’ lab coat into her hand and tossed it over her shoulder onto her desk. It landed perfectly with not one thread touching the ground, covering the desk like a tablecloth. “I hope your patience is better than mine. This damn uniform is a pain.” With a half-chuckle half-sigh, Qun’mi proceeded to unfasten her buckles and zippers, one by one. Pieces of fabric slowly peeled off, each layer being nonchalantly thrown into a pile on the ground. When Qun’mi unzipped her final shirt, Ines inhaled audibly. “Hm?” Qun’mi tilted her head. “Something wrong?”

Ines placed trembling hands on Qun’mi’s abdominal muscles. Her lips attempted to form words, but she was only able to manage a quiet whine. “Ha, shh,” Qun’mi said, stepping forward to close the small gap between them. She placed one hand on the door, slipping the other beneath Ines’ skirt and softly stroking over defined folds through moist underwear. “You really need to get it together,” she whispered. “Shut up,” Ines whimpered. Her eyes widened and she immediately tried to correct herself. “Captain...I mean, please...fuck.” “Yeah, I think I get that part,” Qun’mi said. She tugged at Ines’ panties, slowly pulling them down her thighs until her hand could reach the optimal position.

“Now, loudmouth,” Qun’mi jested. “Think you can stay relatively quiet?” Her thumb tapped Ines’ clit, eliciting a squeak. “Sorry,” Ines breathed. “Eh, fuck it,” Qun’mi sighed, dragging her fingers lightly along Ines’ most sensitive area. The hand on the door was over Ines’ mouth in the blink of an eye, muffling her sounds of pleasure. “Crystals, Ines.” Qun’mi eased a finger in, easily done with the abundant moisture. The gesture was accompanied by a distinct wet sound, and Qun’mi gave a smile. “Did I do that?” Ines attempted to look away in embarrassment, but Qun’mi wouldn’t have it. She held Ines’ head in place and watched her reaction to every single touch. A second finger wasn’t difficult to insert. In fact, Qun’mi contemplated adding a third but decided against it due to her aversion to taking any chances when it came to Ines’ body. This encounter could serve as a reminder to keep lubricant in her office, just in case.

Qun’mi silently laughed at herself for letting her mind wander at a time like this. She immediately focused all of her attention on Ines once more: every twitch, every tremor, every movement of her hips, every breath - every single detail. Qun’mi looked at blueprints and machines with great scrutiny, but she looked at Ines like art, with the most beautiful aspect being her climax. Her thumb continued massaging Ines’ clit as the younger woman cried out into her hand, muscles contracting and hands balling into fists against her abdomen.

Qun’mi moved her hand from Ines’ mouth only when her moans died down to heavy breathing. She carefully withdrew her fingers, doing her best to complete the task smoothly. Ines was in her most sensitive state, still on her orgasmic high, and Qun’mi would be damned if the woman she loved didn’t have a comfortable return to reality. With a deep breath, Ines leaned into Qun’mi. “You okay?” Qun’mi was fairly certain she knew the answer, but she always had to double-check. Always. Ines giggled. “Yeah...I’m fine. Hey, Captain?” She stood upright despite her shaking knees. Qun’mi looked fondly at Ines’ smile. “Yeah?” “Hey...Qun’mi.” Ines brought her lips to Qun’mi’s and clasped one of her hands. A few seconds of peaceful silence passed before Ines pulled away and promptly giggled again.

“What’s so funny?” Qun’mi asked. Ines shook her head and dropped to her knees. “Huh, what’s this?” Ignoring the question, Ines pulled Qun’mi’s pants down to her knees, a task done with ease now that all the belts and buckles were gone. “Oh...okay.” Qun’mi’s face flushed as Ines tugged her underwear down to join her pants at her knees. “You’re silly, Captain,” Ines whispered with affection. Qun’mi closed her eyes. “Yeah, sure…” She twitched when Ines’ tongue touched her, the warmth running over every bit of flesh it could. Kisses on her inner thighs, warm dances of a joyful tongue along her folds, what she swore were gentle whispers - it all made Qun’mi want to bring Ines to her feet and kiss her again. But she knew what Ines wanted. Ines wanted to do this for her. So she’d wait and enjoy this gift in the meantime.

Ines pulled Qun’mi closer, capturing everything with her mouth. She went on gently yet relentlessly, listening to the song of Qun’mi’s breaths that only grew shakier and shakier. The feel of such delicate lips and a skilled tongue working so perfectly brought Qun’mi back to when they’d first had such an intimate experience. Ines always showed a confident face to everyone but her. To Qun’mi, Ines was more than a cocky young scientist. She was a woman with a giant heart, a good sense of humor, and a ton of insecurities among countless other things. She had a shy side, but she pushed that aside to stay by a l’Cie - someone she could’ve easily stereotyped to be a stoic and heartless shell of a person - as much as she could.

Qun’mi smiled as her husky breaths became deeper. She smiled as Ines sucked on her clit and made her mind go blank. She smiled as a single cracked yelp escaped her throat and her entire body trembled. Ines pressed against Qun’mi with the flat of her tongue and remained in that exact position until Qun’mi finally stopped shaking. “...” Qun’mi stared at Ines with red cheeks. Ines laughed and stood up. “Well that was quick, Captain.” “What’s that supposed to mean?” Qun’mi snapped. “...Like you lasted any longer.” “I’m teasing,” Ines said. “Hm, maybe we should use a stopwatch next time.” “Tch.” Qun’mi shook her head. “Anyway, what do you say we get our clothes in order and go grab some lunch or dinner or whatever?” Ines’ eyes lit up. “Uh, yeah! Did you have anything specific in mind?” “Hmmm,” Qun’mi said. “Well, let’s put it this way. I know what I want for dessert.”


	5. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's three-ish in the morning, and Ines wants Qun'mi to go to bed. One way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't written these two in so long, I feel like death. What are words? [unintelligible noises]

It's three in the morning, or something like that. The clock has become nearly invisible to Qun'mi. She doesn't need coffee anymore. She's a l'Cie now. All she needs is to get as much work done as possible. “You need to take a break.” Had anyone else made the suggestion, Qun'mi would've dismissed them. But it's not “anyone else.” It's Ines, her girlfriend, behind her desk, in their apartment, at three in the morning, or something like that.

Qun'mi looks over her shoulder. “I'm good. Get back to sleep.” Ines doesn't back down. Qun'mi doesn't expect her to. Not without a fight, anyway. “Take a break,” Ines says, coming closer. “Please?” She's using _ that  _ voice, her begging voice that's chock full of false innocence. Qun'mi now knows full well what Ines means by “take a break.” But at three-something in the morning?

Qun'mi spins around in her chair and faces Ines. “Fine.” She stands and pushes Ines against the nearest wall without batting an eye. Ines flushes and laughs a little. Qun'mi furrows her brow in confusion. “What?” Ines’ laugh settles into a mischievous smirk, and she licks her lips. “I said I wanted you to take a break. I meant just that. Shall we take this to bed, Mistress Qun'mi?” Qun'mi sighs. No getting out of this one now. She allows herself to smile and lets Ines guide her to the bedroom.

Qun'mi can almost see the numbers she'd been staring at for hours disappear from her mind when Ines starts to undress her. She silently thanks her earlier self for only putting on a tank top and a pair of shorts; there's no need for underwear when she's working at home. Ines stares for a moment once Qun'mi's top is off. She always seems to pause when she sees those abs in all their glory. After the quick pause, Ines gets back to work, whispering a dirty or word or two into Qun'mi's ear as her hands trace the older woman's form.

Qun'mi does her damnedest to keep her cool even as Ines pushes her onto the bed and onto her back, but the moment her girlfriend's lips touch her collarbone, she abandons the facade. Ines knows exactly where Qun'mi's sensitive spots are and exactly how to touch them. A lick here, a nibble there, a kiss a little higher up. Qun'mi is breathing more deeply, and her shorts aren't even off yet. Ines’ hands cup Qun'mi's breasts, playing with them like toys as she giggles against her neck. Qun'mi thinks that Ines is having a little too much fun, but she isn't complaining. Those fingers know just how to pinch and pull her nipples - and a lot more.

Ines brings her lips back up to Qun'mi's ear. “You know when I said I was going to sleep earlier?” Qun'mi recalls Ines saying a quiet goodnight hours ago. “I didn't go right to sleep.” There's an excessive playfulness in Ines’ voice as her hands begin to move lower. “I thought of you instead, Mistress Qun'mi. And I…” She starts to giggle again, and Qun'mi mutters, “Pervert.” Not that she particularly minds. The thought of Ines masturbating to her definitely isn't a turn-off. “That's right,” Ines says, tugging on Qun'mi's shorts. “So I'll return the favor.”

Ines pushes herself up onto her hands and knees and crawls backward to allow easier access. She gives Qun'mi that mischievous, perverted smirk again and easily pulls her shorts down. Qun'mi kicks her shorts off and places her knees over Ines’ shoulders as Ines lowers her head. They've done this plenty of times before, but it never gets old. Not with a mouth like that. Not with fingers like those.

Ines uses her fingers first, softly and slowly massaging Qun'mi's outer lips. She then kisses her girlfriend's inner thighs, still slow. Her mouth starts halfway to Qun'mi's knee and makes its way to where her fingers are, and then starts over again on the other thigh. She's careful and diligent like she is at work, paying attention to every last detail. She can see Qun'mi's clit throb, and she's heavily tempted to lick it, stroke it, suck on it - but not yet. Not quite yet.

“You're so beautiful, Mistress Qun'mi,” Ines says. “Can you really blame me?” She presses her tongue flat against Qun'mi and licks her, gently but excruciatingly slowly. She can hear Qun'mi's breath hitch and feel her muscles tense. More. Ines flicks her tongue against Qun'mi's clit, and a small noise slips through her lips. That noise may as well be Ines’ self-control, because it's up in the air, escaped, gone. Ines sucks on Qun'mi's clit for seconds at a time, not wanting to overwhelm her but at the same time needing to feed her hunger, which may or may not be satiable.

Qun'mi is biting back moans, but that won't last long. Ines won't let it. She can feel the moisture. It's enough for one finger, two if she's lucky but she won't take any chances. Ines’ finger eases in amidst the chaos of her tongue and the small unconscious movements of Qun'mi's hips. She thrusts slowly with her finger, curling it at just the right time to get a moan out of Qun'mi, music to her ears. She does it again, and then again. It feels like a repeating cycle, the only teller of time being Qun'mi's slowly but surely increasing sharp draws of breath. On and on it goes, until Qun'mi is gripping a fistful of bedsheets in each hand.

Qun'mi twitches. She's breathing heavily, she's red in the face, and in this moment she probably can't even remember her own name. Her trembling spells fulfilment for Ines, her increased pitch and volume denoting that the goal is near. Ines chuckles to herself as Qun'mi grinds against her, already envisioning round two. Qun'mi's orgasm comes and goes, but Ines continues to work with her tongue, amplifying each little aftershock until Qun'mi is damn near numb.

“Favor returned,” Qun'mi breathes as Ines withdraws her finger. Ines makes eye contact and licks her finger. Qun'mi swallows and then pouts. “Pervert.” Ines has been acting a tad strange. But, Qun'mi concludes, this is the type of thing that happens when a decaffeinated Ines gets horny at three-something in the morning. “So, you done fooling around?” The question earns a cheeky grin from Ines. “That depends on you. Would you like to fool around some more?” Qun'mi rolls her eyes and lowers her legs. “Sheesh, control yourself. How does some nice, intimate cuddling sound? I don't think I'll be able to work again for a few hours anyway. My brain is kaput thanks to  _ somebody.” _ Ines’ eyes light up and her cheeks burn crimson. It seems her flirtatious confidence has been spent up. “That’s- I mean, that sounds perfect. Yeah.” Qun'mi laughs softly, and before she knows it, Ines is asleep in her arms.


End file.
